


Discovery

by accioslash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/pseuds/accioslash
Summary: James discovers something about his father and Severus Snape.





	

James had no idea how long he’d been sitting fully clothed on the shower floor, propped against the wall thinking about what he'd just seen. But it felt like a long while.

They couldn't have known he was there, watching.

It wasn't indecent and, really, wasn't proof of anything. It was only the briefest touch of two hands, the slightest look of longing in two pairs of eyes.

James is only fifteen, but he doesn't need experience to tell him that the way his dad said goodnight to Snape means anything but one thing.

He tries to imagine it. Snape - old and ugly and unpleasant - and his dad. It should be laughable.

But he remembers the look again and thinks about his mother. How she's almost never home with just dad while everyone else is away at Hogwarts. And how her eyes only sparkle when she talks about her new career or how proud she is of her children. And how he can't remember the last time he saw his mom or his dad look at each other the way his dad looked at Snape. He's never doubted his mom's love for any of them, including his dad. But now he wonders if the kind of love his mother has for his dad has changed over the years. And if the kind of love his dad has for his mother has changed as well. 

And suddenly he thinks about how very uncertain the future looks for everyone - for his mom, his dad, for Al, for Lily. For himself.

Even for Snape.

There is a sound in the hallway and suddenly his dad is opening the door. "Jamie? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"Don't come in!" But it's already too late and his dad has already seen. Conflicting emotions play out across Harry's features until understanding dawns. 

"It's fine, Dad. Really fine." And James suddenly realizes that it actually is.

Harry nods without speaking and climbs in the shower stall, not bothering with the water and gently nudges James forward so he can wedge himself behind.

Strong arms circle James’s chest and Harry pulls him back, hugging him tight.

They stay that way until the water runs cold, neither bothering with a warming charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pride Challenge at Snape_Potter.


End file.
